


Ladybug's Finale

by Maximumjinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Redemption, Angst, Eventual reveal, F/M, Multi, Partial Identity Reveal, Salt, Tumblr posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximumjinx/pseuds/Maximumjinx
Summary: Growing apart and growing up. Marinette is experiencing both. Though all the progress she's made might not be enough in the end.*Updated on Tumblr @maximumjinx*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette counted to 10, for the fourth time today. 

“It’s a chronic thing girl, it would be best to just keep the seating this way anyways!” Alya explained as the seating was arranged so that she sat in the back row. Again. 

Without her knowledge or permission.

Again. 

Lila smiled sweetly, sat closely to Adrien who looked mildly uncomfortable as he shot his classmate an apologetic look. Marinette wasn’t even jealous as much as she was annoyed that the class has decided to protect and cater to Lila without resistance or question. Lila explained her hearing problem had flared up again, but this time Marinette only remained silent. 

Nothing had exactly been the same since the class first turned on her. The heroine knew she had to treat Lila like a constant akuma, patiently observing for the right time to strike. It also helped to smother the hurt she felt from her best friend abandoning her at lunch, and their after school plans, and their paired project. 

Marinette decided to pour herself into her job instead. 

Down came the shrine to Adrien and his modeling, instead she would dedicate her spare time to finding Hawkmoth and ending his terrorizing once and for all. 

The class went to the movies and held a group picnic, without any invitation or notice to the class president. Alya claimed that Lila (who was in charge of invitations) simply texted the wrong number. Lila’s curled smile told a different story. Marinette blew a breath, rolled her eyes, and assured Alya she was fine, she was able to not only catch up on her schoolwork, but complete her work for the rest of the semester. 

Marinette won the two design contests she had entered a month later. None of her friends could attend the first award ceremony, as Lila had just broken up with her secret American singer boyfriend, and she needed their support. Marinette didn’t mention her second award. Or any she won afterwards.

Alya began to post Lila’s ‘encounters’ with Ladybug and stories to the Ladyblog as prime sources of information. She couldn’t figure out why Ladybug wouldn’t stop for an interview anymore. 

Chat Noir rarely saw his Lady anymore, since she patrolled frequently while he was attending his extra circulars and modeling. Even after an akuma, she would give him a sad smile, a weak fist bump, and flee before she detransformed. The akumas were defeated with ease now, as Ladybug had surprised Chat with not only new moves, but new weapons as well. Marinette had been attending extra training with Master Fu and earned new powers after all. 

Her cork board was covered in red string, sighting of Hawkmoth, crossed out suspects and more. Marinette was frustrated, but getting closer with each day. 

“Marinette why don’t you take a break? See if Alya wants to come over or maybe hang out in the park to watch Adrien’s shoot!” Tikki suggested, trying to cover her worry with a bouncy attitude. 

“Alya hasn’t texted me in months Tikki, let alone ask to hang out.” Marinette mumbled, still deep in thought as she examined her board. 

Tikki faltered, but refused to give up. 

“Why don’t you patrol with Chat for a change! You both haven’t really connected in a while.”

“It’s better that way. He’s flirting with me less and less and we’re both more focused on Akumas.”

“But Marinett-“

“What, Tikki?!” Marinette whipped around to face her kwami. Her eyes were glossy, angry and hurt.

“Nobody likes me! They don’t want anything to do with me! I may as well be the same as I was before Ladybug.” Marinette didn’t cry, but pulled a pained smile instead. “They don’t check up on me. They don’t care.”

The goddess of creation was at a loss for words. She looked warily for an akuma, but nothing appeared. Marinette took a deep breath, and felt the tips of her fingers go cold again. Her chest ached, but it was duller now.

“No akuma, you don’t have to worry.” Marinette half heartedly closed her investigation board, grabbing a black sweater on her way out the door. “We’re late to meet Master Fu.”

___

“You’ve unlocked the staff I see.” Fu noted, as Marinette began basic forms. “The last Ladybug to unlock that was considered very strong. And unforgiving.”

Marinette only hummed in response. She liked the staff, it reminded her of her brief moment as Lady Noire. Chat and her had so much fun that day.

“Master?” She strutted forward, bow extended. “Why don’t you train Chat like you train me?”

Master Fu was silent for a moment, Wayzz watching warily.

“That boy has enough on his plate without extra training added.”

Marinette wanted to protest that she was busy as well, but remembered her new free time.

“Besides, since I lost the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous when the Temple was destroyed, I decided it be better to only let you see where the miracle box is truly hidden.”

The staff stilled. Tikki looked at her chosen with piqued interest.

“Marinette?” The kwami tried.

“You lost the miraculouses with the temple.” Marinette parroted.

Master Fu tilted his head. “Yes.”

“Master, where did you lose the Miraculous book?”

“I lost everything that day, when the temple-“ Master Fu froze, looking at Marinette with wide eyes. She hadn’t dropped her bow yet.

“Fu, you geezer.” He chastied himself, “Marinette the book! Whoever had the book-“

Marinette dropped the bow, a loud vebrato echoinf around the room. She looked to Tikki with an unreadable expression.

“Looks like my chances with Adrien really are ruined.”

…

“Marinette wait- we still don’t know the full story!” Tikki yelled, from inside Marinette’s bag. But the blunette was already racing home, feet literally pounding the pavement.

How didn’t she see it before? She had crossed out most of the Agreste household, but if she could make is so that Ladybug and Marinette were in the same place, couldn’t they do so as well? Adrien isn’t Hawkmoth, she knew that much. Whichever side he took on Lila’s lies didn’t make him a villain, if he decided not to interfere or shake the boat, those are his own issues to work out.

Gabriel Agreste. The elusive, fashion designer. With an assistant that knows his every move in and out of a potential suit, his very own Mayura. He had the resources to go to Tibet, he had the book in his possesion, and if he himself wasn’t hawkmoth, he at least knew more about the villain than he let on.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette hissed, suddenly taking a sharp turn into an alley. A new fire was burning under the heroine. She would need Chat to take down Hawkmoth, she may need all the heroes. Tikki wrapped around her, without any flashes or spectacular poses.

Ladybug immediately took to the roofs. A call to Chat should be able to at least transfer to his kwami, even untransformed. She admits she hasn’t been as close to Chat lately, with everything around her she doesn’t feel like getting close. The people she believed were her close friends were quick to turn around and leave her behind. The boy she loved wasn’t what she built him up to be, this was her own fault, she knew that.

But Chat, he was the partner Fu chose, he took things less seriously than he should, and Marinette believed it was because she had let him for too long. She liked the banter they had back and forth, liked being able to talk to someone without worrying about what they thought about Marinette. She was a spaz, she was late, she was disorganized, and she was cowardly. But that was different now, she had to grow up. So she did.

Now wasn’t the time for anymore games.

~

“Kid, Ladybug is trying to contact you.”

Plagg was resting on Adrien’s pillow as his chose sat at the desk, practicing his Mandarin. Plagg has been around for eons, and knew every language there is to know, even the dead ones. He had lived through them after all. The kwami was correcting Adrien on his pronounciation.

His chosen jumped up, eyes wide.

“She is?”

“Wait- don’t get too excited it might be-”, Plagg couldn’t finish, suddenly transforming Adrien in a rush. Damn it, he hated when his kittens didn’t let him speak.

Chat Noir on the other hand, was estatic.

“I should get her flowers, we haven’t had any time to hang out. She hasn’t been looking like herself lately.”

It was true, Ladybug had gotten a few upgrades on her suit, but even Chat had noticed how much black had bled into the classic polka dot design. He wasn’t too worried, he himself was covered in the color. But the black was now covering her legs to her thigh, her chest and upper back was now covered in a thin but incredibly strong black armored plate. She had a hood now too, entirely red that she kept loose for the most part, but he had seen up and around her face during nightly patrols. Lastly, she now had a belt, to hold her yoyo and what he guessed a bag full of special transformations for her kwami.

The change was gradual, new things here and there, but startling all the same.

Chat decided to skip the flowers. As much as he loved Ladybug, he knew lately she wasn’t responding to his advances. There was a part of him that wanted to be bitter and try harder, but after weeks of having Lila forcibly hanging on his arm, he could guess why Ladybug wanted the space. He was still dealing with taking the distance as a place to let them both breathe, and not as a form of rejection.

He arrived to his Lady’s location, and noticed her hood was up. He suddenly felt uneasy. The sun was only setting, so why have it up now?

“Hey there Bug-“ he wanted so badly to finish it with ‘-aboo’, but pushed it back.

She turned around to face him, and he saw a new change. Her mask had turned into a visor, the black dots still in place, and bending around her nose like glasses. It looked more efficient at protecting her eyes than the last mask. Also, her hair was loose. It was tucked into her hood, with small pieces framing her face and resting on her shoulders.

She wasn’t smiling, but looked worried.

“Ladybug?” Chat felt uneasy with the look on her face.

Ladybug steeled herself, “I think I know who Hawkmoth is and we need a plan.”

Chat looked alarmed.

“You figured it out? What are we waiting for!”

“Wait Chat,” Ladybug placed an hand on his shoulder, “we could need the other miraculous holders. And we need to look more into the suspect. I might have a way in with my civilian identity but we need to do this carefully.”

Chat faltered. His lady would never risk her personal identity, he’s mentioned before she has too many loved ones to protect. Has that somehow changed?

“Can you at least tell me who it is?”

Ladybug looked at Chat carefully, and sighed.

“The guardian and I were talking when I realized it.” Chat tried not to let her regular meetings with Fu sting, “Master Fu lost the peacock and butterfly miraculous back at the temple in tibet. He also lost several artifacts from his temple, and the book of miraculous.”

Chat could feel breath begin to come out shallow, heart racing in his chest.

“So whoever found the book, must have found the miraculous.” He finished. “Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.”

“Or Gabriel Agreste somehow got the book from Hawkmoth.” Ladybug wasn’t sure about that theory, but she couldn’t accuse him without better proof again.

Chat Noir disagreed. He found the book with a few belongings of his mother, and a map of Tibet. His father was never the same after his mom disappeared. A thought occured to him.

His eyes widened, “Mayura-“

“Might be Gabriel’s assistant Nathalie Sancouer, yes.” Ladybug didn’t appear angry or determined to track these two down. Instead it looked like it pained her to realize the truth. Perhaps she was mimicking Chat’s own emotions.

Chat looked at his Lady. Obviously she had been going through a few things. Bad things. And if she was willing to risk her identity when unknowning there was a better candidate for undercover work beside her, Chat knew she could trust her with his identity. He always knew that.

“Ladybug, I know it’s important to keep our identites a secret, and I’m not sure how you would even try to investigate out of the suit, but you have to know something first.” Chat took a step back.

“What are you-“

“You don’t have to reveal yourself to me. I know how important your own identity is to you. But there’s an easier way to get to Agreste.” He took a deep breath. “We have to use Adrien.”

Ladybug’s face shifted to disbelief, then to anger.

“We won’t put a civilian in danger! And he didn’t handle the Snake miraculous well, we would be sending him in without any protection!” She barked.

Chat smiled humorlessly.

“I think he can handle himself.” He was risking everything. But with everything his father might have done, it was his job to make it right. “Claws in.”

He heard his partner shriek, and quickly cover her eyes.

“Chat now is not the time! What makes you think your civilian identity can get closer to Adrien or Gabriel than mine?”

“Because I live under the same roof.” Adrien thought for a moment. “And I’m not Gorilla- in case you had any doubts.”

Ladybug’s mouth dropped, hand trembling over her eyes. She didn’t want to look.

“Adrien?” She asked shakily, still unable to remove her palm. She felt long fingers carefully wrap around her own, and gently pry her hand away.

Adrien Agreste stood on a roof in pajama pants and a hoodie, hair messed up from the wind, and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Hey LB.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette freaks out. Talking ensues.

“Ladybug, remember to breathe.” Adrien spoke, slightly panicked. The heroine’s air of mystery and professionalism in her new suit was lost with her wheezing, bent over with hands on her knees.

“Oh my god I’m an idiot. Of course you’re Chat, same blonde hair, same eyes, nobody showers that much! How could I have never seen it?” Ladybug spoke rapidly, freaking out not because Chat was Adrien, someone she didn’t really know how to feel about, but how blind she was to it all.

“Are you upset?” Adrien looked downwards, not meeting her eyes.

“Yes! No? I’m feeling a lot.” She hadn’t felt this much in a while if she were honest with herself. Ever since Lila returned everything had been mildly numb. The panic in her heart and head felt familiar, and a tad comforting.

“Are you disappointed?”

Ladybug didn’t know how to answer. A few weeks ago, she would have been jumping for joy. But Chat was so pushy about his feelings he disregarded her own. Adrien didn’t want to disrupt the flow of the class, so he also wasn’t concerned with how she felt either. Regardless, she was cast aside.

She wasn’t disappointed that Chat was Adrien or vice versa, but maybe she was disappointed in them as a person.

She wanted so badly to reveal herself, if only to see what his reaction would be. To turn the question back on him. Instead, she squashed her curiosity. Revealing her identity now could be even more dangerous.

“If I’m honest, I don’t know how to feel about you,” she held back, watching her partner deflate, “I think I have to get to know you again. From scratch.”

Hope filled the boy’s eyes.

“I’m okay with that. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Ladybug frowned. She had thought it was mostly due to her avoidance of Chat Noir, but he hadn’t called her a pet name all night. It seemed like he was holding back.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything Bug.”

“You don’t call me your Lady anymore.” Her face remained passive. “What’s up?”

She didn’t want to ask if he found someone. She didn’t want to ask if he had stopped loving her

Adrien blushed, cheeks finally uncovered to show how bashful he can be.

“I- you said-“ he stumbled, “I thought you didn’t like it.”

Ladybug hummed. She felt some relief flood into her body. She took a few steps to the edge of the roof and took a seat. Adrien followed suit.

“I didn’t like it in the middle of a fight.”

“I know, I act stupid sometimes-“

“No,” She turned to him, a flicker of feeling in her chest as she met his eyes. “Don’t apologize for acting like yourself. Just for the poor timing.”

Adrien smiled at that. He dug his hands into his pockets, squeezing his fingers.

“Honestly, it was Marinette that changed my mind.”

Ladybug choked on air.

“The bakery girl?”

“Multimouse, baker, class president, designer.” Adrien smiled, “She is a girl of many hats. Makes them too!”

She felt the lilt of smile struggle to surface. Adrien had always been Chat, silliness and all. Why hadn’t he shared that part of him? Or had she not seen it in a cloud of model perfection?

“What made her change your mind?”

“She wanted to stand up to this girl at our school, Lila. She isn’t mean like Chloe, but lies a lot.” Adrien’s brows furrowed. “To make friends, gain popularity, I don’t know really. But it drove Mari up a wall.”

Ladybug lifted her eyebrows. “Mari, huh? Guess I’m not the only one graced with nicknames.”

Adrien must have been getting cold, his cheeks were dusted with color.

“Marinette kept trying to call her out on it, Lila even lied to me too. You knew that though.” He recalled her outburst in the park. “She gets akumatized so often and it’s such a headache. I told Mari to let it go, since it wasn’t hurting anyone.”

Ladybug’s fingers felt cold. It started to climb up her arms and shoulders.

“Doesn’t it hurt her?” She spoke so softly, almost afraid to say it.

Adrien looked at the street below. Suddenly being so up high without his suit made him feel uneasy. He felt vulnerable.

“Lila has taken over the class. She almost got Marinette expelled, and would have too if I hadn’t threatened her.” Ladybug’s head snapped up. “She’s been using anything and everything to hang off me and use my father. She uses everyone.”

Adrien lifted his fist out of his pocket and slammed it onto the cold gutter. Ladybug didn’t jump.

“She makes me uncomfortable, she talks badly about my friend. She makes promises to the class with her lies and never follows through.” His father’s image flickered in his head, “People like that really are the worst aren’t they?”

He shook his hair out, enjoying the ends to curl up randomly instead of styled to perfection. It was weird to see him like that, like he had finally put down the front he’d been wearing.

“Anyways, Lila never took no for an answer. The only love I’ve know is from Chloe who was the same. They don’t care about my space, my feelings, my voice.” He looked up at his lady in red. “Mari probably felt the same about Lila. You probably felt the same about me.”

Ladybug felt confused. She didn’t want to let Adrien off the hook like that, but she could see he was learning about something he had no experience with.

“You care about this girl enough to threaten Rossi?” She chewed on her lip, trying to focus on one point of Adrien’s face as to not get overwhelmed.

“She’s the only one who has cared so much about other people’s feelings in our class. She talks through their problems, helps them with their projects, keeps them company when they don’t want to talk at all.” His eyes shone. It was so dark, but he may as well have been wearing his mask.

“And I let her down.” He sighed, “The least I could do is have her back.”

“Maybe, let her know you have it? So she doesn’t feel so..” Ladybug didn’t want to finish. Adrien nudged her shoulder with his own.

“So, did you learn anything new about me?”

Ladybug thought to herself.

“You’re more timid than you let on.” Adrien frowned at that response. “You’re more thoughtful too. You aren’t this boistroseous personality that you like to show off, and you feel more guilt than you probably should.”

“I can’t really tell if any of this is good or bad LB.”

“It doesn’t really have to be one or the other,” she decided, “it’s you. For me, that’s enough.”

—

“It’s getting late. And we haven’t talked about a plan.”

“Yeah,” Adrien looked toward the direction he came, “not feeling up to going home, yknow?”

“Your dad would be worried.”

“He doesn’t notice. I’d like to say his behavior is explained by being Hawkmoth, but he’s been like this since before superheroes and akumas. My mom’s disappearance really messed him up.” Adrien looked down at his hands.

“It messed you up too,” Ladybug defended, “and you didn’t become a supervillain.”

Adrien winced. She wanted to slap herself, it was too soon.

“Ladybug.” Adrien turned, “you have to take the Black Cat miraculous.”

Her jaw dropped.

“What? No.” She stood up. “Why would you even say that?”

“It’s not safe under that roof.”

“It is with you!”

“We can’t risk that.” Adrien dusted himself off, rising to meet her.

“I just can’t be without my partner Adrien. I won’t.” Her heart was beating so fast. Was he giving up?

“We’ll figure it out. You can leave it somewhere I can get it and transform.” Adrien paused. “That might be riskier actually.”

“So then keep it!” She wrapped her arms around herself, “you need to be there with me.”

Adrien smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“We both know you’ve been able to handle akumas yourself for a while now.”

“What happens if I get hurt? You need to be there to help me, you’re supposed to have my back!” Ladybug was furious. How could he do this.

Adrien nodded, seeing the argument.

“Why not train with the old man then?”

Both heroes snapped towards the new voice. Plagg poked his head from Adrien’s hood.

“He could get better at his job, and Fu can hold the miraculous until he’s ready.” The small kwami looked unamused, as he always did, but Adrien hadn’t seen him this serious in…well ever.

“He already has a full schedule, when would he have the time?”

Adrien felt a little annoyed they spoke without him.

“You managed to get more free time, what did you do?” Plagg already knew the answer. He knew Ladybug was Marinette and he knew that humans were still to blind to see true value in one another.

Ladybug looked away, and pulled her hood down.

“I prioritized my responsibilities.”

“There you go!” Plagg turned to Adrien, “drop your friends.”

“No!” Ladybug protested. Adrien looked taken aback.

“Plagg that won’t fix things.”

“They don’t care about your friend, hanging out with them means hanging out with sausage hair, and its a few hours every week that you can dedicate to training.”

“Those are his friends!”

Plagg snapped to the heroine, green eyes ablaze. For a moment she was reminded that she’s talking to a god. One of destruction.

“Adrien, I know I haven’t been around in a few hundred years. But training was always put first. This isn’t a hobby you accepted. It’s a duty.” Plagg stared his chosen down. He let the kid have fun, but he can always whip him into shape.

“Ladybug, he’s right.”

She felt something twist inside her. Was it fair to have Adrien lose his friends too? They were everything to him.

Adrien read her mind.

“I needed them and school for a lot of reasons. I wanted to get away from my father and the constant supervision. Chat Noir isn’t a curse, it’s a freedom, and if I want to keep it and my friends and you, I have to work for it.” Adrien looked determined, like he wasn’t going to take no for answer. He slipped his ring off and handed it to his kwami.

“Send me an address in the morning. I don’t have a shoot so I’ll start my first lesson then.”

Plagg smiled, “I’m proud of you, kit.”

“What if you get into trouble?” Ladybug watched the exchanged helplessly.

“I’ll be as susceptible as anyone else.” He shrugged, “and you have my back.”

“What about your friends?”

Adrien grinned, wide and delighted.

“Guess I’ll move to the back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are short!!! please don't get annoyed I have a weird writing style and it only works in short bursts bc I'm bad at pacing lolol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfy!Adrien. Let the boy wear sweatpants!!! Also yeah some class salt to season this chapter.

Adrien woke up the next morning before daylight, which wasn’t unusual for him. It felt a little lonely without Plagg snuggled next to him (because despite his outward nature the kwami did, in fact, like to cuddle). He had said his good-byes to the black cat after Ladybug swung him to his window, and knew it wouldn’t be for long. 

Adrien quietly got dressed, favoring a plain black t-shirt and dark green joggers instead of the usual designer clothing Nathalie would lay out for him. This felt far more comfortable. He wrote a quick note to Nathalie that he would be going to school early for study group, then had Gorilla drop him off at the front steps. The sun just began to rise above the city skyline, and as soon as the coast was clear Adrien began his walk to the address only 3 blocks away. 

It…was a massage parlor. Had Ladybug given him the right address? Before he could knock, a small black mass flew through the door and into Adrien’s neck, the door opening moments after. 

“Kid, I know it’s necessary but Shelly here doesn’t like to snuggle and I miss that big, fluffy bed of yours.” Plagg whined, already nestling comfortably into Adrien’s hair. 

The Guardian smiled kindly from the doorway, a small green kwami looking unamused at Plagg’s antics. 

“My name is not Shelly, and you stink of Camembert.” He spoke, small paw over his nose in disgust. 

“Now boys, I won’t tolerate bickering.” The Guardian turned, motioning Adrien to come inside. “It’s nice to see you again Chat Noir. Ladybug filled me in when she dropped the black cat miraculous here last night.”

Adrien quietly wandered in, taking in the surroundings. 

“Yeah, uh- yes.” Plagg gently nudged his cheek. “I want to be a better Chat Noir, one that can stand by Ladybug’s side with pride.”

“You’ve been having trouble lately?” 

“I…got in my own way. I had a lot of feelings that I couldn’t work out, and I put it on Ladybug to deal with them. I see now it wasn’t fair to do that. I don’t want to be a hinderance to her.” She’s probably the only one to really care about me. 

Adrien didn’t know what else to say.

“Training is not easy. You will become tired, and sore. More so than you currently are.”

“I still want to do it. I need to.” Adrien was determined, he had managed to skip and get out of extra activities before, and if he’s quite honest, he feels no more motivation to please his father. 

“Good.” Master Fu nodded, and brought him to a small room in the back of the parlor. Mats lined the floor, there were staffs, sand bags, and other gym equipment neatly organized on the back wall. 

“It is not the training rooms of the temple, but it will do.” Fu walked up to Adrien, hand clasped tightly around something. 

“I usually do not tolerate when a holder reveals their identity. It becomes too dangerous.” Adrien held his breath. “You made the choice knowing it could end with the miraculous being taken from you. Yet you are here, making the effort to be worthy of it once again.” 

Fu smiled, a glint in his eye. “I knew I picked a good Chat Noir.”

Adrien let out his air in relief. Then stood straighter. 

“Please Master, give me everything you’ve got. I have caused Ladybug too much trouble to get off this easily.” He patted Plagg’s head. “I’ve got catching up to do.”

~~

For a 186 year old man, the Guardian was incredibly spritely. Adrien winced, his thighs aching with each step he took up the school steps. The foyer was clear of students, most already in classes as the bell was going to ring any moment. Adrien took his time up the stairs, thoroughly exhausted before the day really began. He entered his classroom just as the bell rang. 

The class gave him a confused look. He looked tired, he was in sweats, his hair was messy from Plagg nuzzling in it all morning, and most of all, he completely ignored Lila and her friends in the front row to climb to the last row in the back. He sat next to Marinette, who looked at him with wide eyes, and gave her a small smile while Bustier began class. 

He would’ve relished in the reactions more if he didn’t immediately pass out during the first lecture. 

He was gently poked awake an hour later. 

He opened one eye, Marinette watching him with furrowed brows and a finger still to his cheek. 

“It’s only been five minutes into break and everyone keeps staring.”

“Including you, I see.” Adrien grinned, and lifted his head off the desk, stretching. Marinette cheeks flushed for a moment, the hem of his shirt rising just enough to see a sliver of abdomen. 

(She may not have the same feelings for Adrien, but she was still human damn it.)

“Why are you sitting back here?” She asked, when he settled.

“Well-”

“Adrien, why are you sitting up there?” Nino called, already making his way up as Bustier left for their small break.

Alya and Lila weren’t far behind. Alya gave Marinette a small smile, but stayed close by Rossi’s side. 

“Adrien, I thought you were going to help me with my notes, you know how bad my wrist is!” Lila pouted, rubbing her arm tentatively. The rest of the class watched on, curious to the blonde’s unusual actions.

Adrien only shrugged. He felt sudden relief in not feeling the need to please his father, and in turn not having to please any that he didn’t care for. 

“Marinette is my friend, and I wanted her to keep me company. Lila has her hearing issue,” he narrowed his eyes at the girl, but continued on, “so I came to the back. Worked in a nap too, felt nice.”

The class began to murmur.

“That’s not like you dude, you never slack off in school.” Nino looked even more confused. Lila gasped dramatically.

“Is Marinette a bad influence on you Adrien? Just because she’s late to class and with schoolwork doesn’t mean you should follow suit!” 

Marinette’s stare suddenly dulled, and her lips sealed tightly. Adrien however, wasn’t going to let that slide. Not anymore.

“Marinette is the second best student in this class, right behind Max. She always has been.” Adrien crossed his arms in front of his chest. “She’s selfless, hardworking, and kind. I would appreciate it if you didn’t accuse her of anything otherwise.” 

Lila looked as if she had been slapped. 

Marinette was trying to not smile. 

“I don’t think Lila was trying to accuse Marinette, Adrien.” Alya was quick to defend her. 

“I’m just protecting my friends.” He shrugged.

“Am I not your friend, Adrien?” Lila cried, knowing he couldn’t refuse her if he wanted to stay on his father’s good side. Pity for her. 

“Nope.” He popped. The class stilled.

“But you guys do shoots together. You hang out all the time.” Alix piped up. 

“Yeah, but personally? I’m not her friend, and I don’t want to pretend I am anymore.”

“That isn’t nice Adrien, I thought you were better than that.” Alya snapped. Lila was so shocked she didn’t have time to conjure tears. 

Marinette remained silent, looking at the exchange without reaction. Adrien felt fire in the pit of his belly. 

“I thought you were better than that too Alya.” He snapped. “I will always be there for my friends. But I won’t extend that kindness to those that hurt them.”

It looked like there may have been more to say, but Ms. Bustier entered and called the class to settle for Algebra. 

The trio made their way back to their seats, unsure of what just happened. 

“No more high road?” Adrien turned back to the girl next to him, a small smirk on her features. One she’s been holding back. 

“Hey I took etiquette classes, however I handle Lila I will do it with class.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” She mused.

“I should have done this sooner. I’m sorry.” Adrien thought back to his talk with Ladybug. “I can’t make it up to you in a day. But I’ll try to everyday until I deserve your friendship.”

She looked back at the teacher, a few notes in her notebook. 

“I’ll try not to make it too hard for you.” Marinette glanced back, “but I appreciate the company.”

Adrien felt a flush of relief. He must be more tired and out of shape than he thought, his heart was beating unusually fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like!!!! Cliffhangers!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot development?? More likely than you think! Character development???? You decide.

“What are you doing for lunch?”

Marinette only stared at her blonde desk mate. She must have heard him wrong.

“Eating?” Was the only response she could think of. Fantastic.

Adrien giggled, which was off-putting since Marinette was pretty sure she’s never seen either Adrien or Chat giggle. Adrien usually politely smiles. Chat chuckles. This was new.

“I meant-” He smiled so easily, “can we eat together?”

Marinette wanted to say yes, but she had already promised Fu she would go in for another training session.

However, she was pretty far ahead if her suit and weapons had anything to say about it.

“If you’re free, don’t you want to eat with Nino?”

“Oh, I’m absolutely not free.” Adrien grinned even wider. Marinette was afraid Fu may have broke him. “And he’s not my biggest fan right now.”

“Wait-” she raised an eyebrow, “you’re not free?”

“I have a piano lesson. But I’m tired and feel like breaking my diet with sugar.”

Marinette stifled a laugh.

“Sure, I can help with that.”

“Perfect.”

When lunch rolled around, Marinette was sure they weren’t going to slip past the rest of the class unnoticed.

“Sunshine, I love you boy but you definitely owe me an apology.” Alya stood tall with Lila and Nino behind her, blocking the door. Adrien only groaned. Marinette stood on edge.

“Alya I will, but not until my friend gets an apology first.” Adrien narrowed his eyes and slung an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. She was stiff as a board.

Nino only looked confused, “Are we not all friends?”

Adrien gave him a sad smile and turned to Marinette. Oh, she was supposed to answer this one.

“We are,” she said gently, “but if I’m honest you guys haven’t been very good ones lately.”

Marinette could feel venomous words begins to pile in her mouth. Everything she wanted to say and scream to her classmates and Alya. She clenched her fist and felt her chest grow cold.

“What are you talking about?” Alya defended. “You’re my b-best friend.” She said ‘best’ weakly, glancing at Lila who remained silent. Marinette knew she wasn’t Alya’s best friend, they haven’t been that for a while.

“Marinette, why are trying to tell Adrien that we’re bad friends?” Lila’s lower lip trembled, a perfected move that sent the class into a jumble of overlapping whispers.

“Dude, you turned my bro against me?” Nino looked like he was a puppy that had just been kicked.

“That’s not cool!”

“Aren’t you always preaching unity?”

“Marinette, you’re supposed to accept everyone!”

Marinette barked out a sharp laugh. The class fell into silence. She glanced around the room at people she hadn’t spoken to in months. Turned against an everyday Ladybug in moments with just one line from Rossi.

“I do accept everyone. Except those that have hurt me and my friends.” She looked directly at Lila, who still wore glistening tears. “And right now the only person to have stood up for me, defended me, hell- even spoken to me- is Adrien.”

Alya looked like she wanted to refute that, but months of radio silence between the two girls reminded her that Marinette had a point.

Adrien took his arm off Marinette’s shoulder and instead offered her his elbow.

“Not to end this incredibly uncomfortable conversation short,” he glanced at the class, “but I’m starving.”

She tentatively put her arm around his and the two walked out. Alya moved aside, lips tightly pressed together. Lila sent Marinette a seething glare.

Marinette however, felt a bit better. She felt a small amount of weight relieved from the pit of her stomach. She still has more to say, but Marinette was beginning to feel less numb.

It was still a lot. It felt as if her heart were buzzing awake with pins and needles, after keeping her emotions in check all this time. She glanced at Adrien as they walked to her house.

She wasn’t beginning to get feelings again, right?

—

No, Marinette decided she was not.

Well, at least a little less after watching the boy hungarily and messily scarf down 12 (yes, 12) filled croissants.

“You’re gonna regret that later.”

Adrien only shrugged.

“I’ll die with dignity.” He said, chocolate and jam covering half his face.

Marinette passed him a few napkins, chuckling as he flushed pink and quickly scrubbed his face.

“In my defense, salad isn’t quite as messy.”

“What about dressing?”

Adrien sat straight, placing his ring and middle finger on the bridge of his nose. Marinette could almost see the outline of glasses.

“Too much sugar and oil,” he spoke in a perfect impression of Nathalie, “you’re father expects clear skin for shoots.”

Marinette snorted, “So you had rabbit food? That explains a lot.”

“Like what?”

“Like why you looked miserable 99% of the time.”

“Touché.”

The two sat in her living room, not quite going into her bedroom not for fear of finding embarrassing, but it would be hard to explain why she had a detailed chart of akumas and Gabriel Agreste in her room.

“So-“ she knew why, but she wanted to ask, “Why grow a spine today?”

“Ouch,” Adrien smirked, “that was harsh.”

“Yeah, well.”

Adrien nodded. It was fair. Why today? After his talk with Ladybug, giving up Plagg, and training with Master Fu he decided why stop there. If he was going to change into someone worthy of a miraculous he had to start with the person that got Fu’s attention.

He could hardly tell Marinette though.

“I can’t think of an answer that would satisfy you.” He warned.

“Then how about the truth?” She turned her body on the couch and waited.

Adrien sighed, leaning back to let the food inside him settle. He turned his head to face her, his hair beginning to curl around his cheeks and a top his head.

Marinette blinked. He looked exactly like Chat like this.

“Guilt, for being a bad friend when I knew what Lila was doing bothered you.” He dropped his eyes from Marinette’s gaze. “Not bothering- it hurt you. I’m also trying to change myself. I learned something recently that really put my world on its head. It changed my perspective on who I was and who I want to be. I want to be better than ‘Adrien Agreste’.”

“But that’s you, that’s who you are.”

He shook his head.

“I dislike half the things I do. I don’t eat, don’t dress comfortably or how I like, and I don’t speak out. I didn’t against my father and I guess against what was happening to you. I can never say sorry enough.”

“Well, I didn’t reach out either.” Marinette gave a weak laugh. Adrien watched Marinette fiddle with her food, and sat up.

“You can talk to me. Tell me about these last few months. If you want to, that is.”

Marinette shrugged.

“I got a lot done, like how I used to before Alya and you came to our school.”

“I already knew you can be productive.” He nudged her gently.

“I guess it was a little lonely.” She didn’t want pity. So she didn’t look at him. “I missed class events. They didn’t invite me because my invite got lost or was sent to the wrong number. Then they didn’t invite me because they forgot. Then, they just…didn’t.”

She steeled herself, and kept going.

“They didn’t talk to me. They didn’t come to things they promised beforehand, or help me on projects, or include me in anything! Every single thing I’ve done for them, because I wanted to, because they were my friends it all disappeared like none of it mattered.” She had to calm down. She felt her body begin to warm up, and dissolve the numb she had put around herself. “I…didn’t matter.”

She didn’t know if Adrien responded, she was too focused on stopping the negative thoughts. She had to be numb, Hawkmoth can’t akumatize numb.

Adrien opened his mouth, but before anything came out the two heard a large crash followed by screams on the street.

They whipped around to face one another, eyes wide.

“Akuma.” They both breathed out.

“I have to go!” Adrien jumped up, immediately wincing. He was beginning to regret his sugar spree.

He felt a lacking on his finger. He had to get to Fu as soon as possible.

“Yup, go ahead, be safe!” Marinette rushed, all while almost pushing him out the door. Once the lock clicked she let out a breath and a small smile. “See you soon Kitty.”

–

“I know I totally made this decision, but I’m so damn tired and running without a suit on through impending doom after busting my ass this morning is a terrible consequence.” Adrien wheezed, finally arriving at Master Fu. Plagg phased through the door with the ring immediately, before Adrien could raise an arm to knock. 

“Took you long enough kid.” 

Adrien couldn’t take a breath to glare at his kwami, only muttered a _Claws Out_. 

Chat Noir raced to where the screams sounded the loudest, spotting his partner’s dark red hood in the midst of the chaos. 

“You look winded.” She smirked when he landed.

“No way,” he gasped, “I just like taking deep breaths of air. All at once.”

She snorted, then pointed to where a dark purple figure was in the center. The Akuma was levitating in the air, black streaks coming from their eyes and down their face and neck. The Akuma’s power wasn’t completely known yet, it seemed to be hitting people with a beam, but there was no physical reaction from the victims. 

“You think it’s Rossi again?” Chat asked, unable to make out who the Akuma was, however it did look like it had a feminine shape.

“Then the city would be on fire.” Ladybug looked at those running away. It seemed that everyone hit was collapsing, some hunched over and others openly sobbing. “What is she doing to them?”

“Let’s dodge her beams and kick her butt?” 

“Sounds like any other fight.” Ladybug pursed her lips. This akuma didn’t feel right. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The akuma screamed, desperately into the air. “To make this pain stop, I need your miraculous!” 

Chat wanted to run in, claws blazing, but Ladybug looked hesitant. She wrapped her arm around his waist and swung them to a rooftop on the side, out of reach but within ear shot. 

“What are you doing to these people?” Ladybug shouted, the victims beginning to wail.

The akuma only cried, without the petty malice of other Akumas. “They’re experiencing their worst guilt ten times over. All their regrets, their mistakes are flooding them once again.” 

Chat’s eyes widened. “Oh geez.” 

“Okay we really have to avoid that.” Ladybug muttered. She lunged, searching for something to break. The Akumas form was skintight. She scoffed, Hawkmoth needed to upgrade his designs. 

“Oh god, he’s a _freaking_ designer. What the hell, Agreste.”

“Meowch Bug, what did I do?” Chat called, whipping his baton towards the akuma. Fu taught him earlier, the cat miraculous is supposed to handle the brunt of the work. Distractions were fine, but his job was to hold them down. The baton hit the akuma in the gut, wrenching her out of the sky and slamming her into the pavement. 

Ladybug could now see her closely. Her suit looked like melted plastic, blues and purples bleeding into one another and held together with what looked like black string tied around her waist over and over. 

“Where’s the akuma?”Chat placed a glove on the string, and suddenly screamed in agony. 

“Chat?” Ladybug suddenly panicked, seeing her partner put a bloody hand away. The material of the Akuma’s suit immediately spiked into sharp, glass-like shards upon contact. It has been the first thing to have pierced through the magic fabric of their suits.

“What the fuck?” Chat immediately jumped back, the akuma breaking out into a broken laugh. 

“You can’t stop me. I’m Remorse incarnate.” She hiccuped, flying into the air once again. “My emotions are my weapon. My guilt is your downfall.”

Ladybug pulled Chat out, ducking behind a building as he tended to his hand. 

“How’s your hand?” She could see it begin to heal, the leather of his suit building over the torn skin. 

“It’s fine, I’m worried about Plagg though.” He furrowed his brows.

“What is it?”

“I got a good look at her.” He turned to Ladybug, clearly upset. “It’s Alya Cesaire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft he is so dramatic and silly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma battles are hard to write, but yup.

##  _One hour earlier_

Alya watched Marinette and Adrien walk out through the double doors, probably to Marinette’s house to have lunch. She felt as if there was a small rock sitting at the pit of her stomach. When was the last time she had a sleepover with Marinette? Or even stopped by the shop to say hi?

“Babe?” Nino placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, “You alright?”

“Adrien was so…harsh. She’s my best friend I would never-” Alya wanted to finish, but something began to crawl into her heart. A realization. A seedling of guilt. She had not spoken to her supposed best friend in over two months. 

“Alya? Are we not going to lunch?” Lila pouted her lips, green eyes shining. Alya had been eating lunch with Lila everyday- but hadn’t Marinette been right beside her the entire time? Were they not all friends?

Alya quickly grabbed her phone, scrolling past quite a few other text threads until she got to Marinette. That’s impossible, they text all the time. 

_It’s okay, just don’t forget to come over Saturday!_ Marinette had sent, a little over three months ago. 

_Alya? You’re an hour late..you okay?_ Alya didn’t show up. Why didn’t she show up? Alya could feel Nino peering over her shoulder. There wasn’t a notification bubble, so she must have seen these messages but-

Two unread messages. 

_Haven’t talked in a while..want to hang out?_

How come she never saw these messages? Alya tried racking her brain. Lila needed her help on homework, or maybe she wanted to go to the mall before her big trip? She was baby-sitting? Alya’s breathing started becoming shallow and quick. She felt the little seed grow. The guilt crawled up her neck and was filling her lungs. 

_I..miss you._ Sent two months ago. Marinette had sent that over two months ago, and Alya never saw it. She didn’t see her best friend, didn’t answer her calls or texts, she can’t remember the last time she gushed over boys with her. 

“I wouldn’t- I didn’t mean to-” Alya felt a lump in her throat, and her eyes began to burn. Had she really left Marinette behind? 

Somewhere in the dark, a window opened.

–

“What makes her emotions different from any other akuma?” Ladybug muttered to herself, watching as Chat wrapped his hand. 

“I uh- may have called her out on being a bad friend to Marinette.” Chat said sheepishly, “This is some backwards karma though.”

“We got to talk to her boyfriend, he probably saw where the akuma landed.” Ladybug paused. Or since he was nearby, would Nino have been one of the first to be hit?

“Or maybe we could use some of that Ladybug Lucky Charm action?” 

“I don’t want to use it without knowing where her akuma is first. If I de-transform and her beam hits me, we’re all goners.” 

The two heroes poked their heads carefully around the corner of the building. Remorse continued to wail, throwing her beams unto unknowing civilians. 

“Pretty sure her akuma is in whatever that string is around her waist.” Chat scoffed, rubbing his palm.

Ladybug tried to get a better look at it. The suit was simple, so it was easier to see he was probably right. There was also that nasty defense her suit had around the string.

“So how do we get it off?”

Chat stared at Ladybug, then gestured towards her own suit.

“Magic? Bad ass karate skills? Whack her with your baton- which by the way is cooler than mine and I’m jealous.” He snorted, and tapped the shoulder of her chest plate. “You could have your pick, really.”

“It’s not that simple Chaton.” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Still, she didn’t have many options. She called for her lucky charm, careful not to call attention to it. In her hands fell a small, polka dot cell phone.

She gave it a confused look. “Is the lucky charm confusing Remorse with Lady Wifi?”

“I mean it doesn’t matter- you still have to manage to get close enough without hurting yourself.” Chat responded, as Remorse’s suit glittered with sharp shards. “She does run the Ladyblog, you could probably get close.”

Ladybug shook her head, she couldn’t see anything lighting up in her vision. Though she did have an idea, a very very bad idea.

“There’s only one person that could get close to Remorse right now, and that’s the baker girl.”

Chat’s eyes narrowed.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Chat Noir, she’s the only one that could get close to her. Plus she has experience with akumas- remember she was Multimouse.” She tried to reason, already deciding how she could avoid Remorse’s beam and spikes outside the suit. It was live bait.

“That was one akuma, and she shouldn’t have to fix any of this! It’s Alya’s doing and our responsibility.” His teeth were almost bared. “That akuma hurt me, cut through my suit like butter and there’s no way I’m allowing this.”

“Then what do you suggest?!”

Chat huffed, “An illusion- why not call Rena Rouge?”

Ladybug stilled. She bit her lip and glanced back at Remorse.

“Out of commission.”

“What’s that supposed to-“

“Found you.”

Ladybug reeled backwards, Chat beside her as Remorse watched them from above. Her hair hung loose and the black tears on her face dripped onto Ladybug’s cheek. She gave the heroes a sickly smile.

“Bickering huh? Friends bicker. But can always work through things.” Her eyes became glassy, Remorse had a far away look. “Can always work it out, as long as you talk about it.”

With a loud, piercing wail Remorse threw a beam. It landed by Chat’s feet as he jumped out of the way. He quickly wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s waist and extended his baton, taking them to the next roof top.

“We don’t have any other options!” Ladybug shouted.

“Well Marinette is not one of them!” He snapped back.

“Mari, mari, mari, mari. She misses me.” Remorse’s suit vibrated, racking with sobs. “She misses me, she misses me.”

Ladybug saw the thread clearer now. It had tiny black markings, what looked like words scrawled on top of one another that ran around the akuma’s waist again and again.

“Is that-“ Chat looked dumbfounded, “a fucking text thread?”

“Hawkmoth is getting way too literal now.” Ladybug held her charm up, the phone still covered in red and black dots. There was no way it could be this easy.

Her earrings beeped.

“Chat, we don’t need Marinette.” She was going to detransform soon. She turned on the phone, and her screen flashed back. It was hers.

Remorse began to ascend higher. Ladybug snapped towards her partner.

“Remorse is gearing up, and she’ll blow soon.”

“You still don’t tell me anything!” Chat yelled, exasperated, “What are you going to do? What exactly is the plan?”

“This is Marinette’s phone, and ‘she’ is going to send a message, which will disrupt the text thread.” She stood near the edge of the roof, the chaos becoming increasingly louder as more victims began to yell. “But you’re going to use your baton to stop her from seeing it.”

If Ladybug knew anything, she knew how frustrated Alya Cesair could get.

-

Remorse felt like she couldn’t breathe. With every person she hit, it was like sweet relief. For just a moment, she felt sane and innocent. She would chase that, throw thousands of people into the pits of their own personal guilt-filled hells if it meant peace in her own head.

But she would be able to breathe again, feel the peace permanently if she only got the miraculouses.

“Hey Cry Baby!” She heard an annoying cat yell from across the square. She whipped around, seething.

“You feel bad sure,” he narrowed his eyes, a fearsome glower on his features, “but I know someone who feels worse.”

“Shut up!” Remorse screamed. She threw a beam, missing the insufferable hero by mere centimeters. His baton extended far, prodding her sides by the thread. Immediately her suit reacted.

Its spikes lurched for the baton, but quickly it moved to her other side. Over and over it tapped at her sides, causing her suit to go crazy, the shards covering her midsection.

“You think you can get my thread that easily?” She snarled.

“Not trying too!” He grinned.

She felt something burn and buzz. Her thread extended, by five words. Remorse’s eyes widened, her intuition could feel the new words on her person, but couldn’t read them. The shards of her suit obscured her vision, building around the thread as the cat continued to irritate it. Irritate her.

“Stop!” She tried to fly backwards, his baton only following. “Stop it, you mangy cat! She messaged me!”

She could almost make out the last word, but the shards quickly grew as a light and annoying tap hit her side.

“Ugh, I’ll do it myself!” Remorse shrieked, moving the shards and ripping the thread away. It layed frayed and twisted in her hands. She searched desperately for the new message.

“You miss me, you miss me.” She chanted, struggling to find the tail end.

“Need a hand?” A black and red blur swung by, faster than Remorse could account for. Suddenly her palms were empty.

“No!” She wailed. She looked at the far rooftop, Ladybug’s hood up and eyes stormy. The heroine took both ends, ripping the thread with ease.

Remorse feels herself begin to fall, when her world turns black.

—

Alya woke up in Chat Noir’s arms. Which she would be more excited about, if he wasn’t frowning.

“This is yours.” He muttered, her phone in his hand. It was dimly lit with a new message.

“Thank you,” she grabbed it gently, not meeting his eyes. “Where’s Ladybug?”

“Probably left to detransform.” He shrugged, setting her down. He stretched, and looked as the citizens around were helping one another up and wiping their faces.

“Can I ask you something?” She was confused about what exactly happened, but she knew the feeling of an akuma well.

Chat pressed his lips in a thin line, but nodded.

“When your job is to destroy, how do you deal with the aftermath?” She felt like a reporter, but an empty one. A thinly veiled question to solve her own feelings.

Chat relaxed his shoulders, and answered his friend honestly.

“I take responsibility.”

He pole-vaulted away, leaving Alya in a sea of civilians watching her with wary, swollen eyes. She looked down at her phone, and opened the new message.

_This user has blocked you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ya gotta wait with everyone else! I post on my Tumblr first with a taglist, then copy and paste the chapter here afterwards. see you in 5-7 days!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat and blushing

Ladybug landed on her balcony, transforming before anyone could see her and immediately collapsing. She wasn’t so much physically exhausted as she was mentally. Or, emotionally. 

Tikki flew down to discreetly grab a few cookies while Marinette laid on her back watching the clouds. Her phone had erupted into millions of ladybugs, but managed to nicely return to her back pocket. She didn’t want to take it out just yet.

“Princess?” She sat up abruptly, looking over her shoulder. Chat was sat on his baton, head tilted to the side and an unreadable expression on his face.

“Chat,” Marinette made no move to get up, instead patting the spot beside her and laying down once more. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you of course!” 

Marinette smiled, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. Her partner is slipping. 

“Oh really?” She feigned confusion, “But I wasn’t near the akuma today, why would you need to check on me?” 

She could feel Chat go stiff. He probably meant to check on her as Adrien. 

“Oh well- I just wanted to make sure, you can never be too careful-” 

“Is it because Alya was the akuma?” 

“Yes!” Chat now sat up to look at Marinette. “How did you know?” 

Marinette shrugged, searching for a lie. Chat decided to cut her a break. 

“She was looking for you.” Chat watched her chest rise and fall in steady breaths. 

“Hunting me down?”

“No, I don’t think so, she just looked like she really wanted to find you.” When Alya had approached him after the akuma was cleansed, she looked deep in thought. Remorse had been crying the entire time as a villain, and Alya’s eyes were puffy but serious. 

Marinette smiled humorlessly. 

“Would be the first time in a while.”

Chat watched her fist clench by her side, the only giveaway of her feelings as Marinette’s face remained passive. The bead of guilt in his chest had managed to turn into resolve. He didn’t want to be a bystander anymore. 

“You can be upset, you know. It seemed like she really hurt you.” He couldn’t take his eyes off Marinette as she watched the sky. The curve of her cheeks, curling strands of hair near her eyes, and light freckles on the bridge of her nose entranced him. It reminded him of someone. 

“Why be upset over someone that clearly didn’t care about your feelings until today?” Marinette rolled her eyes, the taste of venom starting to crawl from her mouth. “Alya got akumatized, because apparently she was _so_ upset about losing my friendship or maybe because of what happened in school but so what! She didn’t care months ago, hell she didn’t even notice.” 

She could feel the anger in her chest beginning to flood. She took a deep breath, slow and staggering, and became numb once more.

“Marinette..”

“I don’t want to deal with any of it anymore. I can’t afford to.”

She felt a gloved hand lay gently on top of her own. She looked up, but Chat was silent, watching his feet. 

“I know better than most what it’s like to hold in my anger. When I did, I took it out on other people that didn’t deserve it.” He thought back to his jealously over Ladybug, and his petty outbursts. “My anger grew, and it ended up hurting myself and others more.”

He felt his friend sit up, settling on her knees. 

“What if I get akumatized?” Chat’s head snapped up, meeting Marinette’s eyes. They were focused and hard, though her voice had remained even. 

“I would save you.” He said easily. He squeezed her hand tighter. 

“When Lila came back that first day, an akuma came for me.” 

Chat froze. She didn’t look scared, or upset. Just angry that it almost happened.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” He spoke quickly.

“There wasn’t any proof, or point in telling anyone. It came because Lila threatened to take all my friends away. And she did it.” Her gaze softened, for just a moment. “Well, I still have one.” 

Chat felt rage. Fiery, unbridled anger. Marinette sighed, and brought her other hand to his, rubbing the back of his palm gently. 

“Simmer down kitty, I’m over it.” She didn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry I got upset.”

“You can always get upset with me. I want to hear when you’re feeling bad.” Chat felt overwhelmed, his anger still present but something new bubbling in his chest. “I’m sure that one friend also wants to hear when you’re feeling bad. He cares for you a lot.”

“How do you know it’s a ‘he’?” She had a hint of a smile on her face. Chat’s face flushed.

“Well- you mentioned a friend, really its a fifty-fifty chance, wait no, there are more genders than two.. a 1 in 4 chance?” Chat stumbled over his words, glancing back to see Marinette slip out in giggles. Her nose was scrunched up and a hand over her mouth with the corners of her lips peeking out. 

Damn it, it was adorable. He coughed lamely. 

“I should probably get going.” He still had to return Plagg to Fu. Though this detour helped him get a few more minutes away. 

Marinette had calmed down, a small smile still on her face.

“Thanks for checking up on me Chat, I think I really needed it after all.” 

“Does that mean I-I can do it more often?” Why was he so tongue-tied all of sudden? Adrien was just fine earlier. 

Marinette hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Dang, that was pretty cute too.

“Sure, I could use the company.” 

“Awesome.” Chat grinned and bowed, giving his signature kiss on the hand departure. His face flamed with embarrassment, though he’s done this hundreds of times before. He bounded off to Fu’s hoping the Guardian would go easy on him for the late arrival. 

In the end, Plagg was overwhelmed with laughter, and unable to focus on recharging or saying good-bye. Adrien was confused but bid his kwami farewell anyways. 

“My kit is cute, but kwamis he is _blind!”_

__

The next day was quieter than expected. Alya had called out sick, as well as a few other kids that had been hit by her rays. Unlike most akuma attacks, being reminded of guilt and mistakes in your life can reopen scars and fresh wounds. No one in class spoke. 

Adrien had come in tired, another early morning of training and dodging Natalie about his missed piano lesson. He sat comfortably next to Marinette, the two being the most high spirited, at least compared to the rest of the class. 

“Sorry I ran out so quickly,”

“No worries, but if you want to make it up to me you can help me eat lunch.” Marinette smiled, “Mom made dim sum, and she always makes too much.” 

“So basically, more filled dough?” Adrien’s eyes lit up, already thinking about pork and shrimp dumplings waiting for him at the Dupain Cheng household. 

Marinette laughed, “We are bakers after all.” 

“Adrien, we have a shoot during lunch.” Suddenly Lila appeared next to him, smiling sweetly, the only other student that didn’t look drained. “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your dad, right Marinette?”

“Nah, fuck him.” 

The class turned to the back, mouths agape. 

“Adrien!” Lila spluttered, “What are you even saying?”

“He sucks, and I want dim sum.” Adrien shrugged, his chin resting on his hand, with a lazy smile on his features. 

“You go man, stick it to that old fart.” Nino fist bumped the air weakly, hat snug over his eyes. No one wanted to talk about their experience, but Nino was the first to be hit by Remorse. Since then he had been quiet and folding into himself. 

Nino decided regardless of whatever drama was happening, he would still support his best friend, especially if it meant Adrien was finally getting the freedom he deserved. 

“Adrien you’re a professional, you can’t just skip out of photoshoots.” Lila tried to reason, glaring daggers at Marinette who only looked amused with the conversation. 

“Professional at what? Standing in stuffy clothes?” He had worn joggers for a second day in a row, dark grey ones coupled with a light blue hoodie and hood over his head. He had never been so comfortable. 

“Hey,” Marinette scolded playfully, “I make those stuffy clothes.” 

“Yours, I like.” He grinned widely, making Marinette blush. Wow, she must be really bashful about her designs. 

“Your dad’s designs have been lackey lately,” A voice from the front called, nasally and entitled. “His spring formal line was absolutely ridiculous, couldn’t even wear it to my annual barbecue.”

Chloe looked unamused, and the room stilled. Lila gritted her teeth as the blonde walked her way up the desks. 

“Adrikins, if it’s to save you from those awful patterns and color schemes, I’ll tell your father you’re with me this afternoon.” Chloe pulled out her phone, quickly texting the mayor and clearing Adrien’s schedule. 

The class blinked. Lila hid her fury.

“Thanks…Chloe.” 

“Just bring me back one of those strawberry pastries from Marinette’s place,” she looked down at the asian girl with disdain. “A fresh one, got it?”

The bell rang swiftly, with Bustier calling students back to their seats. 

“I’m sorry about Chloe, she was getting better before, sorta-” Adrien leaned over, but Marinette watched her archenemy with piqued interest, a far away look in her eyes.

Adrien was about to prod his friend again when she spoke up. Confused, but a twinkle in her eye all the same.

“She called me Marinette.” She looked over at Adrien, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Adrien looked back at his oldest friend, too busy using her phone under the desk to pay attention to the lesson. 

“Huh,” he said after a moment, “how about that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and filler! I need inspiration yall!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning and more tropes because why not

Adrien spent the weekend going between Master Fu’s and Marinette’s house, avoiding his father all the while. It was easier since his father had been in his office all week, but really what was different? 

Natalie on the other hand, was ferocious. 

“Adrien, you’ve had your fun but it is Monday now and you have a shoot and a tournament scheduled after class.” She looked at him with that cold, dead stare. For a moment, Adrien could see Mayura clear as day. 

She looked over his attire for the day and sighed. 

“You also have to start wearing the Agreste brand again, Adrien. It isn’t good for your father’s image.”

Adrien snorted, “Gee, you think if it was such an important issue he’d come to me himself.”

“I thought you were old enough not to throw a temper tantrum.” 

The voice from behind Adrien sent a shiver down his spine. He looked over his shoulder, the doors to the office wide open as Gabriel Agreste looked over his son in disdain. 

“It’s not a tantrum.” The gusto from Adrien’s voice had left him, he felt his eyes turning to his shoes. 

“Then you will change out of those tasteless novelties and wear the outfit picked out.”

“I hate those clothes, I look like a stuck up brat.”

“Adrien.” Gabriel didn’t raise his voice, or lash out. Still, Adrien flinched.

“I want to stop wearing them, and I want to stop modeling. I’ll go to my tournament, but I refuse to go to any more shoots.” He brought his gaze up to his father. As hard as he tried he couldn’t picture the evil grin that Hawkmoth would wear. Of course, perhaps putting on masks ran in the family. 

“Is this about compensation?” Natalie intervened, bringing up her tablet, “You’re paychecks are all going to the same account as usual, and you will gain access once you move out at 18.”

“It’s not about the money, or the labor laws you’re breaking, though what a story that would be!” He narrowed his eyes, “It’s about forcing me to partake in activities I have no desire or responsibility to do. You have plenty of professional models. Use them.” 

Adrien turned and walked out the door, ignoring Natalie’s protests. He didn’t hear any objection from his father, but he knew that there would be a price to pay for his outburst.

“Well, whatever.” He muttered to himself, waving off Gorilla and beginning his walk, “There’s no way in hell I’m listening to orders from a villain like him.”

“Plus he’s Hawkmoth.” 

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin, before looking above him to see Ladybug grinning. She was on a window sill sat comfortable, waiting for him he guessed.

“He was a villain before Hawkmoth too.” He felt the tension begin to leave his shoulders. “What are you doing up there, Bug?”

“Prioritizing my responsibilities.” She winked, “You’re skipping school today!”

“What? A rebellious act that would could affect my social and academic standing but primarily piss my dad off?” Adrien gasped. “I’m in.”

“Traitor!” Adrien seethed, looking up at the familiar rooftop Ladybug had swung them to, “You brought me here to train!” 

“I brought us here to plan.” She corrected, ushering him in through the rooftop entrance. 

“He’s going to make me do prowling lunges again,” he shuddered, “my thighs are so tender.”

Adrien conveniently didn’t notice how Ladybug’s face inflamed at the thought of his thighs. 

“Hello Chat Noir and Ladybug.” Wayzz greeted them through the open door. 

Inside was no different, the massage parlor in the front while the back had a small, low to the floor table and a rolled up futon. Master Fu could be heard clambering in the kitchen, a pot of boiling water coming to boil. Adrien admired the phonograph that Fu always displayed, wondering if he ever played music in the parlor for background noise. 

“Is that Adrien?” Plagg floated into the room, his mouth full and grinning. “You brought me cheese, right?”

“I didn’t know I was coming here. I’ve been left duped and cheese-less.” 

Plagg stared at his chosen. “I am no longer happy to see you.”

“You’ve already had a portion for breakfast, and we must get to business.” Fu spoke, coming out of the kitchen. Ladybug swooped in to grab the tray of tea he held, and placed it gingerly on the table. 

“That wasn’t Camembert!” Plagg protested. 

“Take what you get or it’s going to be a blue cheese packet from a gas station salad.” 

“Ohhh!” Adrien hooted.

“Why am I the most mature person in the room right now?” Ladybug shook her head. She called for a de-transformation. 

Before Adrien could process what was happening, he was blinded by light and met with the god of creation. 

“Nice to see you again, Adrien!” Tikki spoke sweetly, floating down to the other swamis. He did a double take and looked towards Ladybug. She smirked, a neatly placed black mask already on her face. As a civilian she wore a light pink sweater and high waisted jeans. Her hair was back in pigtails. 

“Thought you would get to see who I am that easily, Kitty?”

Adrien blinked. Master Fu chuckled behind him. 

“Now that we are all here we can begin discussing how to take back the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous.”

The air felt frigid in silence, Ladybug looking over to Adrien to gage his reaction. 

“Stealth would be the best option wouldn’t it?” Adrien’s brow was set like stone. Ladybug has seen Adrien this serious when he was keeping up his ‘perfect son’ act. She hated it.

“You’d have to find where he keeps it. I don’t think he stays in the house when he sends out akumas.” Ladybug interjected.

“I think I saw it once, in the safe he has behind the painting of mom.” Adrien stared at his hands. He knew his father wasn’t the best person. He just couldn’t wrap his head around why he would want the miraculous so bad. 

“Master Fu. What happens when you Unify the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous?” 

The old guardian set his jaw, and glanced at Ladybug. 

“The power of the two main miraculous is unimaginable. It is theorized that with both creation and destruction, you can bend reality itself. It’s dangerous, and selfish to give one person that power.”

“Some believe,” Ladybug looked at her partner in earnest, “that it can grant a wish.”

“A wish?” Adrien echoed. Gabriel Agreste already had it all. He was wealthy, powerful, famous, and talented. He could think of one thing his father would wish for. 

“A wish that comes with a terrible price Adrien.” She reminded him. “It could bring on the end of the world.”

“Right.” Adrien replied weakly. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by possibilities. Even if Hawkmoth was doing this to bring back someone he loved, it didn’t lessen the impact he had brought on the city.

Master Fu looked at Adrien apprehensively. He knew the boy was making an active change to grow stronger as a hero and as a person. Though he worried if he was ready to face a challenge like this.

The six of them began discussing possible ways to reclaim the lost miraculous. The three gods watched their chosen pick out every flaw and potential danger in each plan. While they all agreed the best course of action was to take away the miraculous without commotion, Ladybug was adamant that Adrien doesn’t do it alone.

“LB,” Adrien furrowed his brow, frustrated, “I think my dad would be pretty confused as to why a girl in a black mask is snooping around my house.”

“I wouldn’t go in a mask!”

“Oh, so you’re going to tell me who you are?”

Ladybug faltered, “I’m sure there’s another way that revealing my identity.”

“Perhaps it is time you reveal yourself Ladybug.” 

She stilled at Master Fu’s interjection. She turned to him with wide eyes and a panicked expression.

“I don’t- you said we should never-”

“Circumstances have changed, and Chat Noir has already revealed himself. We are close and the time is appropriate.”

Ladybug turned to Tikki desperately, searching for a different answer. The way things were at the moment, she wasn’t sure she was ready to reveal herself for different reasons. 

Ladybug wasn’t sure how her relationship with Adrien would change, and she didn’t want to put pressure on something that is just beginning to fix itself. 

“My chosen will reveal herself when she feels comfortable.” Tikki decided, giving a glare to Fu who clearly protested. “We both know that a lot of the situations we have faced in the past could have been avoided if you had let them reveal themselves in the beginning.”

Fu spluttered, and turned his face away.

“Master, I’m sure you did what was right in the moment.” Ladybug placed a hand on her mentor’s shoulder.

“No, I did it because I was afraid.” His eyes were apologetic. “I have made mistakes in the past, I didn’t want you two to be another mark on my decisions.”

“Now that you have seen us over the past year, what do you think?” Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line, anxiously waiting for an answer. Master Fu smiled.

“I think I couldn’t have chosen better heroes.” 

–

The three finally decide to stick with Adrien carefully doing recon before moving in to take back the miraculous. The first step was determining where they are being kept and where Gabriel Agreste was sending out akumas. 

“Thank you Master, I hope I can grow more as a hero with your training.” Adrien bowed, ready to leave as Ladybug called for her transformation. 

“I hope so too. I’ll see you tomorrow, 5 am?” Fu smiled cheekily as Adrien groaned. 

“Bye Kit.” Plagg nuzzled his chosen, before flying back to the kitchen. He wasn’t an emotional kwami, but he didn’t want to let on how much he missed staying with Adrien, especially now when he could really need him. 

“Ready to go?” Ladybug asked, holding out her hand. 

The two swung carefully back to the front of the school, timing it a few minutes before the bell rang. Gorilla was meant to drive up and pick up Adrien at the entrance and no one would be the wiser. 

That is, until they swung around the corner to see a mob of reporters at the school. Ladybug landed near the corner, turning her head in confusion.

“There they are!” A disembodied voice yelled from the crowd, suddenly racing to Ladybug and Adrien. 

“Can you explain why you were seen swinging with Ladybug?”

“Is there an akuma about?”

“Is this a new hero?”

“Have you quit modeling to hang out with a superhero?”

“What does Chat Noir have to say about this?”

Both had eyes as wide as saucers. Someone must have seen Ladybug pick up Adrien earlier this morning and have been awaiting an appearance since. If they don’t fix it soon, Gabriel Agreste could become suspicious of their plans and of Adrien.

She had to protect Adrien at all costs.

“We didn’t want to tell you!” She boomed, her cheeks flushing, “Because it’s still so new.”

The reporters became silent, hanging on to every word.

“Adrien and I are dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update because school started up and also I'm the worst!!! please comment bc they help with motivation and please include any ideas because they help with inspiration!!!!!!  
> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I post on my Tumblr as well! @maximumjinx!


End file.
